


to build a home in paradise

by Murf1307



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Missing Scene, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: How Scott and Jean convinced Logan to move into their house, and into their relationship.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: X-Plain the X-Men X-change Winter 2020-21





	to build a home in paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotQuiteHydePark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteHydePark/gifts).



> Written for NotQuiteHydePark for the X-Change organized on the Jay & Miles Discord Server. Hope it’s to your liking, as it was a delight to write.

“We need to talk to Logan,” Jean murmurs one morning, her hand splayed gently across Scott’s bare chest. “I miss him.”

Scott is a little surprised to hear her say it flat out like this, but then, they’ve both done plenty of growing since she died, so maybe it shouldn’t. “Me too,” he murmurs, because he can admit it now, to her at least. “I’ve missed him for a long time.”

Admittedly, part of that was his fault, but only part of it.

Jean senses him thinking about Utopia, about that fight with Logan that feels like the start of everything going wrong, and she kisses his cheek. “You both screwed up,” she says, “But you both know better now. Maybe it’s time to prove that, hm?”

“Maybe it is.” He runs his fingers through her hair. “At least, if he wants to.”

“I think he does,” Jean says. “It would explain a lot, wouldn’t it?”

It would. The three of them have been circling this whole issue practically since the day they _met_ Logan, when they were a pair of arguably codependent twenty-two year old messes who didn’t even know the man’s _name_.

“So we should talk to him about it,” Jean says, firmly. “That way he at least knows, and can decide what he wants.”

“Right. But how are we going to do that?”

“I have an idea.”

* * *

Jean’s idea, it turns out, is a little more involved than just _talking_ to Logan.

She and Scott have been talking about where they want to really put down roots — pun intended — for a while, and she tells him over dinner that she was thinking maybe the Moon could work well.

“The Moon?” Scott asks, cocking his head a little. “Why?”

“Privacy,” Jean admits. “There are going to be a lot of telepaths on Krakoa, and not all of them are going to be shielding.” She shrugs. “Plus, the Professor wants to extend full amnesty to every mutant, which, well.”

She doesn’t have to say it; Scott nods immediately. “Right. The Moon, then. Is it going to be just us and the kids, or…?”

“I’d be okay with inviting your brothers, of course,” she assures him. “They’ve been through a lot, they deserve a home, too.”

Scott’s not sure he’s ever loved Jean as much as he loves her in this moment, but he has that thought roughly once a week. “Sounds good,” he says, smiling softly. “What about Logan? Are we going to…?”

Jean nods. “Yeah. I was thinking, I don’t really want to have that conversation somewhere where he could panic and run off into the woods, you know?”

That makes Scott laugh a little. “Right. He would do something like that.”

“And we need to actually discuss it, so we’re all on the same page, so, it makes more sense if we’re already on the Moon when we do.”

“That makes sense. What about the girls?” He doesn’t think Akihiro would want to live in the same house as his father, but part of him does wonder, though he won’t say it.

Jean _hmms_ a little. “I don’t know. Laura and Gabby are living near where the rest of the kids are going to be, the Akademos Habitat, and I don’t think they’d want to move, if they’re comfortable there.” She bites the inside of her cheek. “And I think we should solidify Logan’s place with us before we ask him if he wants his kids to move in, too.”

She has a point. “Right. No reason to put the cart before the horse,” Scott agrees. “We’ll put in a couple of guest rooms to start with, then, just in case.”

Jean smiles at him. “I think we’ve got our plans for tomorrow all sorted out, then, hm?”

He smiles back. “I think we do.”

* * *

It takes a few days to get the house, well, grown, but soon enough, Scott finds himself standing in his own living room, with Jean standing next to him and radiating soft contentment and pride.

“Let’s call it ‘Summer House,’” Jean suggests with a smile. It’s almost a joke, and definitely a pun, and Scott chuckles warmly.

“I think that makes sense,” he says, and pulls her close to kiss her.

For the first time in a long time, he’s really beginning to believe that maybe, just maybe, things will be all right.

After all, he has a home, and Jean, and his brothers, and soon, if all goes well, he’ll have Logan, too — and right now, that’s far more than he ever thought he’d ever get.

And it feels good.

* * *

Scott’s not sure why Jean thinks _he’s_ the one who ought to invite Logan up to ‘visit’ the new house, but he goes nevertheless.

It doesn’t take a lot of searching to find Logan, who, at present, is being pummeled and tackled by about half a dozen elementary-school-aged kids. He’s laughing, and the sun is warm, and Scott thinks: _I want to see this for the rest of my life._

That’s not a revelation, exactly; after ten years, subtracting the time they’ve both spent dead, when he and Logan have been rivals, friends, political enemies, leader-and-right-hand, companions at the end of everything — well, he’s had plenty of time to figure out that he wants Logan to be a constant for him.

And here, on Krakoa, they can find some joy in that, maybe, and that means the world to him, after everything they’ve been through in the last few years in particular.

“Mr. Cyclops?” one of the kids says, looking up at him with big, insectoid eyes, approaching him. “D’you need Mr. Wolverine for something?”

Scott smiles a little. “I’d like to talk to him, yes, but I can wait, if you guys are in the middle of something.”

“Okay,” the kid says, and runs back over to the crowd, taking a running start to leap and latch onto Logan’s back.

Between the six of them, the kids do manage to bring Logan down, or, at least, Logan lets them do it, and then, once they let him up, they scatter, laughing, back into the trees, and Logan stands up, brushes himself off, and notices Scott watching.

He raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms over his chest. “Need somethin’, Slim?”

“Jean and I just finished the house,” Scott says, glad that the suit he’s wearing covers most of his flush, because his cheeks feel very warm as he says it. “We, uh, we’d like it if you came up to visit. Now.”

It’s not his most eloquent speech, that’s for sure.

Logan cocks his head, but he moves closer. “Jeannie put you up to this?”

“It was a joint decision,” Scott says. He doesn’t want Logan to think that this — all of it — is something Scott’s doing just because it’ll make Jean happier. He wants Logan to know that he wants this, too, that, in some way, he’s always wanted it.

“Alright,” Logan says, still cautious. “It’s on the Moon, right?”

“Yes,” Scott confirms and gestures for Logan to follow him.

Scott’s not sure why it surprises him Logan does. After all, he and Jean wouldn’t be doing this at all if they didn’t think Logan would likely be open to it.

Still, it’s a relief, really, to have Logan walking alongside him.

There were many points in the last few years where Scott thought he’d never have that again. But here, now, he does.

Here, they get to start again.

* * *

Jean has three beers waiting in the kitchen, and Scott understands the gesture immediately — an attempt to keep this relaxed, familiar, but with all three of them on equal ground.

Logan smiles when he sees Jean, seemingly almost despite himself and whatever suspicions are bubbling up in his head. “Heya, Red.”

“Logan,” she says, nodding, and comes around the table. She leans down and kisses Logan’s cheek. “I’m glad you came.”

“Anytime,” Logan says, a little absently. Scott can tell he’s trying to figure out what this all means, what his and Jean’s angle with this is, and it’s not clicking for him yet.

To be fair, though, polyamory probably hasn’t seemed to be on the table, before.

Jean pulls away from him and shifts over, rocking up on tiptoe to kiss Scott’s cheek in turn. _We’ve got this, I think,_ she thinks to him as she does.

Scott smiles a little. _I hope so._

“Nice place ya got, here. Lotta rooms.” Logan rolls his shoulders a little, moving toward the table. He takes one of the beers, and then passes another to each of them in turn.

“We want the whole family to have a place here,” Scott says. “The kids, my brothers…”

“Hope?”

“I asked,” Jean says, “She wants to stay with the rest of the Five.”

What happened with Nathan does weigh on all of them — while Scott is grateful for the chance to know his son at this age, the price paid for that is still one that aches, when there are no distractions.

“Fair enough,” Logan says, nodding. He turns, seemingly counts the rooms with his eyes. “You got some extras. You plannin’ on guests?”

“Well,” Jean says, carefully. “So far we have two guest rooms planned. And, well…” She trails off, flushing a little.

“We want you here, too,” Scott interjects. “If that’s something you would want.”

Logan blinks. “...You sure about that?”

Scott nods. “Very sure.” He reaches out and finds Logan’s free hand, squeezing it. “We’ve missed you. Both of us.”

Logan blinks again, looking down at Scott’s hand wrapped around his own. He’s quiet and still for a long moment, and Scott thinks he must be processing the implications of what they haven’t quite been saying.

Jean is quiet, too, taking a sip of her beer as casually as she’s able.

“‘S just. Not something I’d’a expected, from the two of you.” Logan says, shrugging his free shoulder. "Given everything else."

"Logan," Jean says, gently, "We want to make something good, here, something happy. And we're all alive, and safe for the moment."

"And we don't want to miss the chance to include you," Scott adds, squeezing Logan's hand again. "Not if it's finally a possibility."

Logan squeezes back as if on instinct, looking between the two of them cautiously. "An' it's — it's both of ya who want this?" He seems to struggle with that, a little, and Scott aches, since that's his fault, he thinks.

Scott hasn't really thought about the specifics of this, and it shows, because he finds himself acting on impulse again, putting his beer down un-drunk and using the newly free hand to gently direct Logan's chin upward, to make sure Logan's looking right at him.

Logan lets him, baring his throat, and that feels as consequential as anything else.

"I want this," Scott says, the pad of his thumb rubbing at Logan's chin a little. "I'm sorry for making that hard to believe."

He thinks Logan is blushing, but it's hard to say for sure, given the visor. Logan is definitely watching him, though, and there's an almost-familiar heat in his expression.

"What matters now," Jean interjects, smiling and drawing closer to both of them, "what matters now is what _you_ want, Logan."

"Aw, hell, Red," Logan says, his eyes shifting; Scott lets go to give him space to turn his head. "Darlin,' I think you already know." 

He gestures, not quite able to figure out how to put his beer down from where he's standing, and, chuckling a little, Scott takes it and slides it next to his own. They'll forget whose is whose, but, with things like that, that sounds kind of nice.

"She might," Scott says, "But I think _we_ might need to actually talk about it, as awkward as it feels."

Logan laughs at that, a little huff. "Damn, alright," he says. "Never thought I'd see the day a Summers brother willingly talked about his feelings, but alright."

Jean giggles a little; Scott slides an arm around her waist and kisses her hair. "Well, if you're both done making fun of me…"

"Sorry, Scott," Jean says, grinning. "I think we're both just proud of you."

That hits Scott hard in the chest, and Scott smiles softly at her. "Thanks, Jean." He turns his eyes back to Logan. "Still, I do think I need to say it."

Logan's smile isn't one Scott's ever seen before, but it sits well on his face, surprise and joy mingling there. "Alright, go on'n say it, then."

"I love you. Romantically."

Sometimes Scott forgets that Logan is _fast_ , trained in multiple fighting disciplines to the level of mastery, forgets that he can go from completely still to a flurry of movement in seconds.

And sometimes that means Scott gets his legs swept out from under him, like it does right now, as Logan yanks him down and kisses him.

He stumbles, and so does Jean, but she just laughs a little and lets go, her joy infectious.

Logan kisses in exactly the way Scott has imagined he would, long and deep. His mouth is hot, his lips a little chapped, and he's got a firm hand on the back of Scott's neck; all of it feels right, and Scott sinks into it, slow and comfortable.

When they come up for air, Logan doesn't let him pull back too far, though Scott wouldn't want to, anyway.

"Love you, too, Slim," he says, and his smirk is everything Scott has ever wanted it to be.

It should feel surreal — house on the moon, Jean alive again, _Logan_ alive again, Logan's mouth on his and those words from both of them.

But it doesn't. It just feels right.

Jean moves back into their space, pressing a kiss to Logan's jaw. Scott can feel her joy, her pride, her love bubbling over, and he marvels at it a little, like always.

Logan turns his head and kisses her, too, and that feels just as right. Scott watches her lean into it, her hair falling around their faces as she tips Logan's head back, her hand at the side of his neck. She's so beautiful, and Logan is so _Logan_ , and Scott feels like the luckiest man in the galaxy to get to watch them like this.

"Love ya, darlin'," Logan tells her with a smile.

"Love you too," Jean says, before straightening up to kiss Scott, too. "And I love you."

"Love you too," Scott replies, putting one arm around her waist and sliding his other hand into Logan's hair. "I love both of you."

 _Both._ It's hard to fathom, sometimes, that he could love two people at the same time and be allowed to tell them both that it's so. Before, it hadn't felt possible, even when they were all alive, back in the days before Genosha died and everything that came after.

But here, now, with possibility thick in the air, the Krakoan biome sturdy as a tree around them, now, anything feels possible.

Anything is possible, and this feels _right._

"So you'll move in with us?" Jean asks Logan. "Please?"

"Hell yeah," Logan says. "Hell yeah."

He sounds just as happy, in that stunned kind of way, as Scott feels, and Scott can't help but lean back down for another kiss.

Jean giggles and puts her arms around both of them as Logan curls a hand in the front of his suit, and while Scott knows there will be struggles ahead — the growing pains of a young relationship and a young nation both — in this moment, for just a little while…

... _they lived happily ever after._


End file.
